Korean Rebirth Update
Good morning. GM ahtti legion of heroes. The whole world (?!) Rebirth updates that have been waiting for a heart !!! Now when you need a little clue ... not a big clue! Ahtti reporters traveled beyond in all directions in order to obtain Dear youngungnim pre-drill information guide I spied a slow developer nimdeul ... We've delivered a total of four clues strip containing the seupaechi. update leads 1-2; [Update clues reverse 3 clues Rivers 4 And today, the real real net exhaust !!! Has been holding a complete set of . The rebirth of the hero myth Advent Leading to a hidden power, equipment, evolution Explore the underground world, relics exploration and so on. The content to appear in reverse updates Step by step spy point out - with ahtti! pick_manager-30 Reverse updates main content Part 1. Technical myths and myth Advent Myth # Heroes will hold an additional "technical myth 'with existing technology and distinct. 'Myth technology "are existing technologies and has a strong passive effect in another dimension. # All the legendary hero may be a mythical hero through the 'myth Advent. The myth Advent is an integer of special material "Dragon Heart" and the legend is consumed. And like the legendary Advent, Advent is a myth if you proceed for a period of time, you can not proceed with the next descent. Materials required for the myth of Advent "Dragon Heart" can be obtained from the ruins exploration. Part 2. gap evolution and level of equipment # The rule changes in the general equipment. Inscription and the system is completely deleted, the reverse has been updated since the 'Inscription technology, general equipment at the time of acquisition will be applied randomly. (Original Equipment reserves will not change.) No one type of change is determined Inscription technology can improve the runic inscription enhance technology. However, this general equipment Inscription to the maximum level that can enhance the equipment is lower than the legend. # Equipped with 5-star legend / myth equipment through the evolution of the system can evolve to 6 Castle. Materials required for the equipment evolution of the gap dimensions, etc. can be obtained myth Reid. Part 3. Myth of the new raid boss, Sarah kael # New boss Sarah kael will emerge. The boss of the difficulty has been changed to Sarah kael boss in the myth of difficulty will disappear after kael appeared alternately with the other. # Easy difficulty of the boss kael disappear every week / changes to Taihu. Part 4. Exploration of the underground world, relics exploration # Explore the ruins and return the newly reorganized! Uriel is a subterranean world that was welling to the surface ohreuja this devastating earthquake has occurred. To that effect made this look reveals the ancient ruins hidden in the world. Defeat a powerful monster to protect the ruins, you can get a special reward. # Ruins dungeon exploration is a way of beating the enemy sequentially as bounty hunting, you can participate in five heroes in battle. You can continue to hold until then challenge any hero's death. When to exit the ruins exploration along the floor of the highest difficulty succeeded in targeting a very special reward will be paid. Part 5. 4 adventure film journal chapter 5 # New main story just 4 Chapter 5 will be the last day of the public. Spoiler for adventure diary story check out stand here! Part 6. Improve deleted (10/15 complete pre-update) # Improved system of the equipment has been removed. Which eliminates the tedious longer process improvement. This level concepts as 'item level' to distinguish whether the equipment not equipped with strong demand levels seen in the equipment has been replaced. Part 7. usability improvements # When you kill the boss of the higher degree of difficulty in bounty hunting is the same the boss of the lower difficulty level is considered to be aid, compensation will also be paid at once. # Hero in the waiting room, you can also set the reader. # Can be worn under the enhanced equipment also runes, and heroes marched to the mine, you can also enhance the rune / transcend / arousal. [Waves of Change! Preparing reverse Updates Rivers updated since deuryeoyo inform the details change occurs. So that a new world to adapt quickly checked in advance and ready spy ♥ # Medal will Lv.1 the myth that was held in the previous two changes to the medal of the old myths. In the medals the old myths can be purchased in the same manner 6 6 St. St. legends and myths equipment and existing equipment. # New items weekly compensation difficulty of the myth, the myth Lv.2 medals will be paid. More powerful than existing devices to legendary Nellie Ust-mail to a medal Lv.2 the myths - legends, you can purchase new equipment. Myth # advent of latency can be reduced by leaps and bounds in the Advent. - For about you? A letter by letter peruse it did ...? If so, the drive of the entity to come Cataclysm updates Rebirth All of false confirming that grows !!! + _ +) / One last thing left now. It will be updated when the update is replaced Rebirth !!!! The answer I inform also covering professional sportsman is ahtti. Two shoes ... shoes sphere. Two shoes ... shoes sphere. Two shoes ... shoes sphere. 11/24 (hwa) Rebirth Update - for the Roman World 11/25 (su) Rebirth Update - for Nottingham, Star Bridge, paendeuraegeon, Tia Miss World So far, all known saopnida gave the news to reverse the update. Finally something a little more special because ... Shall we finish it warmed in the corner? When you hear the news that the next major update is ready Ahtti I'll be back again with a press-strip seupaechi. I'll Be Back - Until now STEADY READER We thank all of you for him with .- Thank you. Updates offering guidance developed under the circumstances ※ can be changed slightly. source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/645319